


Aftermath

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... is that it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The last fire edges towards _out_; Sanzo slumps against a wall and listens to the ringing silence left in the aftermath of Gyumaoh's final howl. Kougaiji staggers over and slumps down next to him, snags Sanzo's cigarettes from where they'd fallen a few feet away and shoves them over. Sanzo takes them wordlessly, manages to fish one out and light it. As an afterthought, he offers the pack to Kougaiji, who looks like he's about to decline, then stops and gives a stiff little shrug before reaching out to take one as well.

"A bad habit," he comments, lighting them up from his bare finger. Sanzo just grunts, and watches the smoke rise towards the ceiling. What's left of the ceiling.

It's too quiet, really.

Kougaiji looks towards the door. "You think your lot are alive?"

"They're too annoying to die." Sanzo draws a lungful of smoke, then pauses. "And they're not _mine_."

Kougaiji gives a faint huff of a laugh. "As you like." A second or two later: "So, what happens now?"

Sanzo shrugs, feeling the doubled weight of the sutra on his shoulders. It's comfortable, familiar in a way he hadn't known to miss. And also a bewildering reminder that he's actually, finally _done_. "Depends. You planning on invading the world, or digging up any forbidden magic?"

"Not especially, no."

"Then I don't give a shit."

They smoke in silence; Kougaiji gives a little cough every now and then, but doesn't hesitate in reaching for a second when his first flares out. Eventually, they start to hear words, shouted down the echoing corridors of Houtou.

"SAAAAAANZOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NIIIIII-SAAAAAAAN!"

Sanzo mutters a curse and winces as he leans forward to start looking for his gun. "Told you."

Kougaiji just sighs and thumps his head back against the wall.


End file.
